Corações valentes
by Dannu
Summary: Cinco amigos em busca de vingança, mas o destino prepara uma surpresa!
1. A vingança começou

o.O.o

A VINGANÇA COMEÇOU

o.O.o

Todo história tem um começo e a dele, podia-se dizer, era o começo do final de uma história que se havia iniciado fazia muitos anos, numa época em que ainda não havia conhecido as tristezas pelas quais passara. Uma época que, apesar de todas as dificuldades, as angústias, os maus tratos, se sentia, de certo modo, feliz. Uma época em que, para satisfazer-se, não necessitava muito, apenas saber que seu querido irmão estava bem e que ele estava vivo já eram fatos para considerar-se o mais venturoso dos homens.

Foram anos difíceis, mas a presença de Shun, seu único parente vivo, lhe preenchia o vazio que a morte de seus pais lhe havia deixado. Jamais esquecera o dia em que, Shun ainda bebê, vira seu pai sucumbir diante da traição de um poderoso empresário, que ambicionava as poucas terras de que sua família dispunha para tirar seu sustento. Ainda tinha pesadelos! Resquícios daquela noite em que homens encapuzados entraram em sua humilde casa e assassinaram o seu pai a sangue frio, com 5 tiros no peito, a mando de um certo Guilty Corleone.

Jamais esquecera aquele nome, como uma fria navalha que lhe rasgava a peito. O poder do dinheiro lhe havia tomado o único que possuía: seu pai! Sua mãe, talvez no auge do desespero, havia ido embora, para onde, ele jamais soubera.

- Jamais me renderei!

E aos 10 anos de idade, com um irmão pequeno, a agarrar-lhe nas pernas chorando por comida, viu-se sozinho. Logo veio a Policia e os levou para um abrigo de menores. Foi sua segunda vida. Lá havia outros meninos que, assim como ele, tinham passado por situações parecidas. Encontrou amigos. Seu irmão estava protegido. Mas outra vez o Destino mostrou-se cruel.

O velho empresário Japonês, responsável pela fundação, fora roubado pelos especuladores de um rico empresário, um tal Corleone. Ficara a pensar por vários dias. Seria uma coincidência ou aquele fantasma se havia cruzado em seu caminho mais uma vez, destruindo seus sonhos, suas tentativas de refazer sua vida. Não tendo acesso ás noticias, escutava os murmúrios de que, se o senhor Mitsumasa Kido fora embora, os órfãos iriam parar no reformatório. Era o fim! Alguns meses adiante viria a noticia:

- O senhor Mitsumasa Kido nos deixou!

Dissera o homem responsável pelo orfanato. Era um sujeito baixo, grosseiro, com uma lustrosa careca. Apesar de ter um ar tonto, costumava maltratar alguns dos internos e ele era um deles.

- O que será de nós?

Perguntara depois de alguns minutos, vendo os rostos de seus companheiros bastante angustiados com o que seria de suas sortes.

- Vocês serão encaminhados a vários lares, já resolvemos o que serão feitos de vocês!

- Seremos adotados?

A voz de um garotinho loiro, de profundos olhos azuis, se fez presente ao seu lado. Ele era o melhor amigo de seu irmão.

- Adotados? – perguntou o tipo com desdém – Mas quem iria querer adotar vocês?

- Eu quero ficar com o meu irmão!

Shun correra para ele, abraçou-lhe pela cintura pedindo abrigo. O alto homem careca sorriu irônico.

- Shun, você só sabe chorar! – disse – Mas eu cuidei para que você fosse para um lugar muito, muito distante de seu irmão! Lá, com certeza, você aprenderá a ser um homem e não mais se comportar como uma criança chorona!

Gritara-lhe ao pé do ouvido. A reação de seu irmão mais velho foi instantânea.

- Deixe-o em paz! – gritou-lhe o menino de rebeldes olhos azuis. – Ou...

- Ou...- perguntou sarcástico.

Deu um passo a frente, mas a mão de um companheiro tocou-lhe o ombro. Era um dos meninos mais comportados do orfanato. Tinha longos cabelos negros e o poder de acalmar seus colegas. Com ódio em seu coração, ele deixou-se calado. Sabia que seu amigo estava certo. Se respondesse, seria açoitado a noite inteira.

- Vamos ficar todos juntos?

Foi a vez de um outro garoto fazer a pergunta. Este, com cabelos e olhos castanhos, era bastante inquieto, mas preocupava-se por seus amigos.

- Já perdi minha irmã, não quero perder meus amigos também!

- Do que estão reclamando? – volveu o homem, abraçando a todos num só olhar. – Nós tratamos de encontrar-lhes um teto e vocês ainda querem luxo? Fiquem satisfeitos por não terem de ir para as ruas!

- Mas... – o rapazinho inquieto tentou argumentar.

- Calem-se! – gritou – Voltem aos seus dormitórios e arrumem suas coisas! Amanhã ficarei livre de vocês!

Não houve nada que pudesse fazer para impedir. Foram separados. Cada um seguiu um destino. Deixar seus amigos, ainda que não admitisse, foi difícil. Mas ver partir seu irmãozinho, fora quase insuportável.

- Shun...- gritava – Eu irei te buscar! Eu juro! – dois seguranças o retinham – Você tem de ser forte!

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiii! – Shun tentava soltar-se do homem com ar campesino que o arrastava. – Meu irmão!

- Não chore Shun! – dizia ele – Vamos ficar juntos, você vai ver!

A última coisa que vira de seu irmão, fora sua pequena mãozinha desaparecendo dentro de um carro modelo antigo, acenando um adeus. Por sua rebeldia, fora castigado aquela noite e no dia seguinte, foi mandado para seu destino solitário.

Era com angustia que Ikki recordava o que o havia trazido até ali. Tantos anos havia passado, era agora um homem de 25 anos, sem passado, sem presente, mas pretendia escrever seu futuro. Em seu coração só uma palavra habitava: vingança! Vingança pela vida que lhe haviam roubado. Vingança pelos seus pais, pelo seu irmão!

Parado em meio a rua, com as portas do presídio masculino as suas costas, a mochila já velha e rota jogada sobre o ombro direito, olhava para o nada, sentindo o sol aquecer sua pele bronzeada, de músculos definidos. Uma calça jeans já velha, tênis e uma camisa regata preta vestiam-lhe com simplicidade e um certo ar de cavaleiro rebelde. Os cabelos estavam revoltos e seu rosto possuía um semblante carregado e frio, que amedrontava a todos.

Fazia 4 anos que estava preso por roubo e tentativa de homicídio. Haviam-lhe instituído uma fiança, mas não tendo dinheiro, fora condenado a 8 anos de prisão. Quem, então, havia pagado a divida, libertando-o do cárcere? Essa era, agora, a pergunta que martelava em sua mente. Não possuía amigos. Nem tinha para onde ir.

- Ikki!

Uma voz lhe surpreendeu por trás. Virou na sua direção e encarando seu interlocutor com bastante afetação, demorou algum tempo antes que seus olhos se abrissem de surpresa diante da figura inusitada que estava a sua frente.

- Shiryu?

- Há quanto tempo! – disse o moreno de ainda longos cabelos negros. – Foi difícil encontrar você!

- Não sabia que havia alguém me procurando! – respondeu, ainda surpreso pelo encontro. – Você pagou a fiança?

- Sim! Quem mais poderia ser? – o rapaz bateu amigavelmente em seu ombro – Desci até o submundo para saber noticias suas! Você não é muito querido, meu amigo!

- Imagino! Mandei muitos dessa corja pro inferno! – respondeu, o semblante ainda bastante sério – Mas o que quer comigo? – olhou-o por cima, com orgulho.

- O mesmo que você! – disse – Vingança! Tem pra onde ir?

Ikki balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Foi o que pensei! Venha!

Shiryu voltou-se para ele quando percebeu que o amigo não tinha intenção de segui-lo.

- Vai ficar com esta cara todo o dia? – perguntou.

- O que você quer? – tornou Ikki, com cara de poucos amigos – Que eu te dê um beijo, um abraço, o que você quer? Passaram-se 10 anos, se você não se lembra! – desconfiado – Por que diabos me tiraste da prisão agora? Não é a primeira vez que estive aqui! Não quero esmolas!

- Não é esmola, Ikki! – respondeu o jovem moreno, encarando-o com respeito. – Te soltei para que juntos possamos vingar o que nos passou naquele orfanato! Em honra do senhor Mitsumasa Kido, que nos deu um lar, que nos foi roubado por um empresário de nome Corleone, recorda? Você me falava que um dia o mataria! Te interessa?

- Que eu saiba o velho morreu faz 6 anos!

- Mas a neta está viva e eu me sentiria feliz se pudesse devolver a fundação a ela, para que ajude outras crianças como nós éramos!

O outro continuava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Bem, Ikki, não tenho o dia todo! Ofereço casa e comida! Vens o não?

Ikki resolveu seguir o amigo sem nada dizer. Caminharam alguns metros, na direção de um pequeno carro estacionado na esquina. Encostado nele estava um rapaz de estatura mediana, olhos de um castanho mel, cabelos rebeldes e ar de moleque. Com os braços cruzados, numa atitude de tédio, sorriu ao ver os dois homens aproximarem-se.

- Lembra-se dele? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Ogawara? – exclamou Ikki – Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Também estou feliz de te ver, Amamiya! – ironizou Seiya, abrindo a porta do acompanhante.

- Seiya! – gritou Shiryu.

Ao fitá-lo, fez um gesto de mal humor quando o amigo lhe indicou o banco de trás. Após acomodar-se lá dentro, bateu a porta e emburrou o semblante.

- Não irei a lugar nenhum! – disse Ikki quando Shiryu fez sinal para que entrasse – Não costumo andar em bandos!

- Há algo importante que precisamos conversar! – falou Shiryu.

- Já tenho bastante problemas para me meter nos de vocês! – tornou Ikki, dando as costas aos companheiros e seguindo seu caminho.

- Ikki! – gritou Shiryu – Esta vingança é de todos nós!

- Adeus, Suyama! – Ikki fez um gesto com a mão sem virar-se para o amigo.

- Eu sei algo do seu interesse! – completou o chinês.

- Não há nada que possa saber que seja do meu interesse! – sarcástico.

- Mesmo que seja sobre o seu irmão?

Ikki parou. Voltou-se para ele e caminhando de volta, estacou diante de um satisfeito rapaz. Shiryu sabia da tacada de mestre que havia efetuado.

- O que sabe sobre o meu irmão? – perguntou Ikki com seriedade – Há anos que tento localizá-lo, mas tudo inútil!

- Eu sei onde ele está, Ikki! – disse Shiryu – Eu encontrei o Shun!

- Aonde?

- Entra! – pediu Shiryu – Vamos sair daqui!

- Ok! – disse Ikki encarando o amigo – Mas eu dirijo!

Com um suspiro, Shiryu aceitou. Entrou no carro e jogou sua mochila na parte de trás, por pouco não batendo no amuado rapaz que iria fazer companhia a ela. Ao volante, deu a partida.

- Ele está com vocês?

Perguntou Ikki, após alguns minutos rodando com o carro.

- Não! – respondeu Seiya – Parece que a coisa não é tão simples assim!

- Não entendo! – falou – O que aconteceu ao meu irmão? – olhava a um e a outro com impaciência.

- Calma! – pediu Shiryu com o cotovelo apoiado na janela – Nós o localizamos perto daqui! Está vivendo no campo, a uns 150 km de Tóquio!

- Ele trabalha pra um casal de velhos! – comentou Seiya – Um tal de Ojinoto! Mas ainda não pudemos falar com ele!

- Mas ele está bem? Tratam-no bem?

- É uma família muito severa em seus costumes, Ikki! – comentou Shiryu, tentando amenizar a situação.

- Severa! – Ikki franziu o cenho, dando muitos significados aquela palavra – O que passa ao meu irmão? Seja claro ou arrancarei de você a força!

Parou o carro bruscamente, virando-se completamente para Shiryu. Seus olhos faiscavam, parecia mais fera que gente. Logo várias buzinadas lhes chegaram aos ouvidos. Um carro bastante envelhecido estava atrás querendo passagem.

- A situação dele é um pouco complicada! – disse Seiya, olhando pelo vidro traseiro para identificar quem estava tentando ensurdecê-lo.

- Mas devemos fazer uma coisa por vez! – completou Shiryu – Agora devemos ir atrás do Hyoga!

...

Desesperada dentro do carro, uma jovem de lindos cabelos louros e sensuais olhos verdes, vestida num simples vestidinho de algodão florido, que lhe descia até os joelhos, uma sapatilha branca no pé e um leve casaquinho na mesma cor, apertava sofregamente a buzina, o rosto afogueado pela indignação.

- Oras...- dizia para sua companheira, sentada ao seu lado, uma jovem também aloirada e olhos azuis – Ele pensa que é o dono da rua!

- Talvez o carro tenha quebrado! – Eiri tentava acalmar a amiga. – Por que não vamos lá perguntar?

- Que perguntar o quê! – esbravejou Esmeralda – Vamos, idiota! – gritou para fora da janela – Eu estou trabalhando!

Suas delicadas mãos seguravam o volante e seus dedos finos tamborilavam impacientes. Revolveu seus olhos para o céu até que viu, exclamando um "até que enfim", o carro adiante acender e dar a partida. Porém, ao invés de ir para frente, o veiculo entrou com tudo na dianteira do seu, fazendo-a abrir a boca de incredulidade e fúria. Por um segundo, ao observar o infame carro distanciar-se, não soube que dizer.

- Esmeralda...- chamou a garota ao lado, já prevendo a tempestade que viria.

- Volte aqui!

Gritava Esmeralda, livrando-se do cinto de segurança e abrindo a porta do caro para descer. Também Eiri tirara o seu e acompanhava a amiga. A loirinha de olhos verdes examinava com aflição o pára-choque destruído.

- Covarde! – gritava – Assuma a responsabilidade do que fez! – bastante nervosa.

E indo até o carro, a raiva estampada em suas faces rosadas, agora vermelhas pelo acontecido, abriu o capô, de onde uma horrível fumaça saia. Eiri tentava reunir as partes que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

- Idiota! – gritava Esmeralda.

...

Um silencio havia se instalado no local.

- Você quer nos matar? – perguntou Seiya, um ar dramático na face.

- Foi só uma batidinha de nada! – disse Ikki engatando a terceira.

- Tudo bem que já estava me deixando louco as buzinadas, mas não precisa ter enfiado o carro daquele jeito! – falou Shiryu. – Você tem carteira, não tem?

- Não!

- Como não? – Seiya devolveu a pergunta.

- Ikki, não quero problemas! – disse Shiryu – Não podemos chamar a atenção!

- Quando irá me dizer onde está o Shun?

- Logo! Agora vira a esquerda! O Hyoga é a nossa próxima parada!

Ikki obedeceu. Entraram em uma rua um tanto deserta se comparada ao intenso transito daquela hora matinal. Shiryu, colocando seus óculos escuros, fez sinal para que o rapaz parasse em frente de uma enorme e antiga catedral. Estacionando o carro um pouco adiante, Ikki debruçou-se pela janela, olhando o mausoléu e assoviando com seu velho tom sarcástico.

- Vai se confessar, Shiryu?

O rapaz amorenado fitou-o, uma enorme gota formando-se em sua testa. Depois abriu a porta e desceu, desaparecendo através das pesadas e seculares portas do edifício.

- O que ele vai fazer? – perguntou Ikki, olhando Seiya através do retrovisor.

- Quando fomos separados, não foi só você que passou por maus lugares, Ikki! – respondeu o jovem, admirando a arquitetura do local. – Nós também sofremos e baixamos a cabeça para o nosso destino!

- Baixar a cabeça é horrível! – contestou Ikki, muito sério, relembrando sua adolescência. – Aonde esteve, Ogawara?

- Por ai... – Seiya baixou a cabeça -...Procurando minha irmã! – calou-se; aquele assunto lhe doía e Ikki o sabia.

- Nenhuma noticias dela? – o rapaz de rebeldes cabelos azuis recordava da menina cheia de vida que, de repente, desaparecera do orfanato.

- Algumas, mas nenhuma correspondia a uma pista de fato! – suspirou – Ficava pulando de galho em galho. Onde aparecesse um trampo, eu lá estava!

- E o Shiryu?

- Parece que de todos, foi o único que teve sorte! Foi criado por um velho chinês que o tinha como seu filho!

- E o que é desse velho? – Ikki ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Assassinado! O tal Guilty Corleone tomou-lhe as terras, isso o definhou!

- Algo tinha que haver para que o pacifico Shiryu declarasse guerra a alguém!

- Yukida foi mandado para uma família cristã! Parece que a senhora, tendo feito uma promessa em leito de morte, prometera entregar um menino a Deus se ela escapasse!

- É incrivel como as pessoas garantem a sua confiando-se na vida alheia! – Ikki falou com asco – É por isso que odeio esses burgueses metidos!

- E você, Ikki? Por onde andou nesses 10 anos?

Ikki olhava para frente, mas não focava sua visão em coisa alguma. Buscava dentro de si alguma recordação que valesse a pena contar. Balançou a cabeça, passou a mão no rosto, a barba de dias já dava sinais de desleixo.

- Eu fiz muita coisa suja! – falou por fim, um tom seco na voz – Estive no inferno por muito tempo! Matei pessoas!

Seiya o escutava, calado. Ficara óbvio que nenhum deles havia tido uma vida fácil. A corda sempre quebrava do lado mais fraco.

- Essa é a nossa vingança! – falou Seiya – Ela tá só começando!

Naquele instante aproximavam-se Shiryu e um rapaz loiro, vestido com uma roupa escura de franciscano e uma mala na mão. Ikki estreitou os olhos para ter a certeza de que estava enxergando bem. Seus lábios desenharam um meio sorriso que não se resolvia a abrir-se. Com certeza era a cena mais dantesca que tinha memória.

- Yukida! – chamou.

Alguns metros separavam os rapazes, mas o jovem de olhos azuis claro estacou a caminhada, olhando para seu companheiro com semblante interrogador.

- Você não me disse que ele viria junto!

- Nós precisamos nos unir, Hyoga! – falou Shiryu – Como podemos lutar contra um poderoso inimigo se começarmos a brigar entre nós mesmos?

- Eu não o suporto! – o loiro emburrou a cara.

- Pois terá de suportá-lo! – Shiryu recolocou os óculos – O Ikki faz parte do bando! Ou vocês se entendem ou terei de deixá-lo aqui!

Ante a possibilidade de permanecer mais um minuto naquele claustro, o jovem russo agarrou a mala e com passos céleres, arremessou-se para a parte de trás do carro.

- O que ele faz dirigindo o seu carro? – perguntou ao amigo antes de abrir a porta.

- Até parece que você não o conhece! – comentou Shiryu, dando a volta e ingressando em seu antigo lugar.

Hyoga entrou, bateu a porta e esperou que o veiculo entrasse em movimento. Um silencio sepulcral se instalou lá dentro. Foi quando o belo loiro viu, pelo retrovisor, o olhar divertido que o motorista lhe lançava. Ikki virou-se para ele a fim de memorizar bem aquela imagem.

- Sua bênção, padre! – brincou.

- Que o diabo lhe leve, meu filho! – respondeu Hyoga, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você está ridículo, Yukida!

Ante o comentário, o jovem fez menção de sair, mas Shiryu, interrompendo, pediu com autoridade.

- Parem os dois! Ikki, dê a partida! Hyoga, sente-se e fique quieto!

Ambos obedeceram.

- É verdade que os monges usam ceroulas? – perguntou Ikki, algum tempo depois.

- Você se acha muito bom, não é Amamiya! – Hyoga comentou – Vamos ver se é tão valente no braço quanto o é com as piadas!

- Ora, Yukida, não quer descobrir agora? – Ikki rangeu os dentes pela provocação.

- Chega! – gritou Shiryu – Mas será possível que vocês dois não possam dividir o mesmo ambiente? – Suspirou – Hyoga, acalme-se! Haverá muito com que brigar, esteja certo! E Ikki...- olhou-o - ...Em vez de sacanear um companheiro, devia pensar em como vamos arrancar seu irmão da casa onde ele se encontra!

...

Já passava do meio dia quando aproximaram-se de uma velha chácara nos arredores da cidade. Em volta, plantações de cereais preenchiam o ambiente. Não haveria uma casa com menos de 3 km de distancia. Tudo era ermo e somente o barulho das folhas nas altas árvores quebravam o silencio do belo campo que se estendia a frente deles.

Ikki desligou o carro, mas Shiryu o impediu de sair. Olhando o amigo, o viu fazer um sinal para que ficasse calado. Não sabia o que acontecia, mas não poria a vida de seu irmão em risco. Tentou prestar atenção na direção em que os olhos de Shiryu fitavam e ao divisar a figura de um jovem, cabelos esverdeados, teve um sobressalto.

Era Shun! Há 10 anos não via seu irmão! Não era mais o menininho chorão que se agarrava as suas pernas. Virara um homem! Ao que parecia, estava trabalhando duro. Tinha um machado em suas mãos sujas e dava golpes em um tronco seco. Apesar das tentativas de Shiryu, Ikki lançou-se para a porta e desceu o carro, caminhando de encontro ao irmão caçula. Engoliu em seco.

Shun estava suado e bastante sujo. Usava roupas esfarrapadas e mais parecia um escravo que o filho adotivo do tal casal. Ikki aproximou-se da cerca feita de troncos finos e olhando-o firmemente, chamou:

- Shun!

Este levantou seus magníficos olhos verdes para ele. Por um instante, o jovenzinho não soube que dizer. O estranho a sua frente parecia-lhe familiar, mas não conseguia saber de onde o conhecia.

- Quem é você? – perguntou por fim.

- Sou eu! – Ikki parecia eufórico – Seu irmão mais velho, Ikki! Não lembra de mim? – semblante incrédulo.

Shun o encarou. S

Eu rosto bastante transpirado, demorou para compreender as palavras que ouvira. Seria verdade? Seu irmão? Shun sentiu desfalecer-se. Lágrimas queimaram seus olhos, mas não chegaram a sair.

- Ikki... – murmurou como para entender bem o nome.

- Você está bem? – Ikki percebeu sua emoção.

- Eu escrevi para você, Shun... – Shiryu aproximou-se por trás - ...Não chegaram as cartas?

- Cartas? – Shun franziu os olhos. Eram muitos rostos para sua cabeça confusa.

- Parece que não! – Seiya exclamou, aproximando-se também.

- Shun, viemos te buscar! – Hyoga se fez presente – Vamos te tirar daqui, amigo!

- Do que estão falando? – Shun olhou para trás, como se temesse que alguém o visse ali. – Precisam ir! – falou com bastante afetação.

- Shun! – Ikki o chamou com autoridade, percebendo seu temor – Não tenha medo! Eu estou aqui agora! Vamos ficar juntos!

- O que faz aqui, Amamiya?

Todos olharam para trás quando uma voz dura e envelhecida assomou. Ikki reconheceu no recém chegado a fisionomia do homem que há 10 anos havia levado seu irmão. O velho tinha uma espingarda e cara de poucos amigos. Olhava a todos como inimigos e podia-se dizer que estava prestes a soltar os cachorros no encalço dos 4.

- Eu sou Ikki, irmão mais velho do Shun! – falou Ikki, tomando a frente de todos, com um olhar feroz que intimidou o velhote. – Eu vim buscar o meu irmão!

- Sai daqui! – o velho lhe apontou o rifle. – Vá embora enquanto tem pernas, porque se o vejo por aqui de novo, quebro-lhe as duas!

Ikki tentou partir para cima do homem, mas Hyoga e Seiya o detiveram, cada um postando-se diante dele, barrando-lhe o caminho.

- Senhor...- Shiryu interferiu -...Já nos falamos antes! Sou Shiryu Suyama, amigo do Shun da época do orfanato! Só vimos dizer um "oi", nada mais!

- Acho bom!

- Rapazes, acho melhor sairmos daqui! Já está na nossa hora!

- Eu não saiu daqui sem meu irmão! – refutou Ikki, encarando o velho.

- Ikki... – Seiya falou-lhe no ouvido -...Pode ser perigoso! É melhor fazer o que o Shiryu manda! Já estivemos aqui antes!

Ikki aceitou. Aproximando-se do irmão, abraçou-lhe, dizendo-lhe em secreto.

- Virei te buscar!

Os amigos afastaram-se. Ikki passou pelo velhote roçando em suas botas, olhando-o com um ódio feroz. O homem, engolindo em seco, apertou mais a arma contra si. Entraram no carro e distanciaram-se dali.

- Volte ao trabalho! – falou o fazendeiro, deixando o rapaz novamente sozinho.

- Por que não me disse que meu irmão corria perigo? – perguntou Ikki, a voz embargada pela raiva e a emoção.

- Do que adiantaria? – disse Shiryu. – Sozinho você não pode fazer nada!

- Eu não tenho medo de uma espingarda! – rosnou.

- Pois devia! – comentou Hyoga – Esse seu atrevimento ainda vai botar em risco nossas vidas, Amamiya!

- Nós vamos resgatar o Shun! – falou Shiryu – Só precisamos esperar que caia a noite!

...

Eram quase onze horas quando Ikki, olhando através da fresta da porta de madeira que antecedia o curral, viu seu irmão deitado sobre o feno, dormindo. Parecia que aquele local lhe servia de quarto. Uma corrente, com um cadeado pendente dela, fechava as imensas portas. Atrás, Shiryu analisava o lugar. Parecia tudo deserto. Seiya e Hyoga haviam ficado no carro para agilizar na fuga.

- Está aqui!

Dizendo isso, Shiryu afastou-se. Havia, perto dali, alguns ferros envelhecidos. Ikki observou pela abertura mais uma vez e tirando do bolso da calça um pequeno e fino pedaço de ferro, impediu que Shiryu se aproximasse trazendo uma barra grossa e firme de aço para quebrar as correntes.

- Afaste-se, Shiryu! – pediu – Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

Após forçar o cadeado, este resolveu-se a abrir. Ikki tirou as correntes e as jogou no chão. Abriram a porta.

- Vá vigiar, Shiryu! – disse Ikki. – Eu cuido disso sozinho!

O outro obedeceu. Ikki se aproximou do irmão e o chamou com cuidado, a voz quase um sussurro.

- Shun! Shun, acorde!

- Quem está ai? – assustou-se o menor.

- Sou eu, Ikki! Venha, levante-se! – ajudou-o a ficar de pé.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Shun mais uma vez, parecia atordoado.

- Vim te buscar!

Shun gemeu de dor quando o irmão tentou o agarrou para colocá-lo de pé.

- Deixe-me aqui! – pediu com uma careta.

- Nunca! – respondeu Ikki.

- Vem alguém! – Shiryu chegara naquele momento – Vamos rápido!

- Não posso, Ikki! – falou Shun, o medo estampado em seus olhos – Não posso! Não posso!

- Shun...

- Ele me mata! Vai me matar! – e tentava soltar-se das mãos de Ikki.

- Basta, Shun! – gritou Ikki – Ele não vai te matar! Pra fazer isso terá de passar por mim primeiro!

- E ninguém passa pelo seu irmão, Shun! – comentou Shiryu para dar-lhe força. – Confie em nós!

O mais novo dos Amamiya cedeu e ajudado pelo irmão, saiu do galpão um pouco curvado. Um cachorro, não se sabe de onde, começou a latir ferozmente. Escutavam passos aproximarem-se, mas não eram capazes de saber de que direção vinham. Chegaram ao campo aberto, era necessário atravessá-lo. O carro estava só alguns metros de distancia.

A uma ordem de Ikki, os três puseram-se a correr com todo o poder de suas pernas. Shun atrasava-se. Seu corpo, bastante debilitado, pedia descanso.

- Vamos, Shun! – alentava Ikki

O menor buscava a respiração. Foi quando alguns tiros os fizeram separar-se. Shiryu correu sozinho a um lado enquanto os irmãos eram cercados por um homem armado, o mesmo velho, com sua espingarda pronta para entrar em ação. Encararam-se. Não havia saída.

- Pare! – gritou Ikki – Baixe a arma, não cometa uma loucura! – a mão em posição de defesa.

- Você, venha comigo! – ordenou o homem a Shun, quase escondido atrás do irmão.

- Não! – gritou Ikki, impedindo que Shun fosse até o outro – Você fica aqui! Eu sou o irmão dele!

- Isso não me importa! – falou o velho, apontando a arma na direção de Ikki e engatilhando-a.

- Não!

A voz de Shun atroou pelo ambiente e tão rápido quanto o tiro que saíra com um alto estampido, foi o movimento o jovem de cabelos verdes. Ikki viu com aflição o seu irmão tomar sua frente, jogando-se como escudo, para salvar sua vida. O repique surdo da bala lhe dissera que havia acertado com precisão o alvo.

- Shun! Não!

Ikki o agarrou por trás, pela cintura, impedindo-o de cair. O velho mirou mais uma vez, agora não erraria. Engatilhou a arma...Mas um forte em sua cabeça, o fez cair desmaiado. Sangue escorreu da sua têmpora.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Shiryu, que havia atacado por trás.

- Ele está ferido! – disse Ikki – Ajuda aqui, Shiryu!

Ambos agarraram Shun e apoiando-o em seus ombros, arrastaram o jovem dali antes que os cães os alcançassem.

o.O.o Continua... o.O.o


	2. O plano

o.O.o

O plano

o.O.o

Hyoga aproximou-se do local que Shiryu havia indicado. Era um pequeno ponto com uma imensa placa na parte de cima. Em letras visíveis e bem pintadas, a mesma dizia: OFICINA MECÂNICA. Havia sido uma bela cartada do chinês ter alugado o lugar. Na calçada fronteira encontrava-se a casa de eu rival, Guilty Corleone, um rico empresário que enriquecera de forma obscura e suspeita. Acusado de vários homicídios, nunca foi possível condená-lo a coisa alguma. Simplesmente não havia provas contra ele. Mas eles as trariam da escuridão.

Em sua camisa de mangas curtas, de cor azul escuro, suspirou e com um pouco de esforço, abriu a pesada porta, girando-a para cima. Dentro estava tudo pronto para iniciar-se mais um dia de trabalho. Com certeza ninguém desconfiaria de nada e dessa forma, aproximar-se-iam de sua vitima sem despertar a mínima suspeita. Hyoga olhou o relógio.

- Atrasado, como sempre! – referia-se a Ikki – Por que o Shiryu decidiu que ficaríamos juntos no turno! Até parece que posso ser amigo daquele tratante!

Balançou a cabeça e começou a organizar algumas ferramentas.

- Bom dia!

A voz de Seiya se fez presente.

- O que faz aqui, Seiya? – Hyoga perguntou – Você e o Shun não ficariam nas terças e quintas?

- Sim, mas...- jeito maroto -...O Shiryu me incumbiu de um trabalhinho para atrair nosso primeiro freguês!

E dizendo isso, ergueu um pé de cabra. Hyoga franziu o cenho.

- E que trabalhinho é esse? Assassinar alguém?

...

Tranquilamente, sentado num dos bancos da humilde lanchonete, Ikki tomava um bom café, puro, como gostava. Levava agora uma camisa branca, de algodão leve. Os cuidados com o irmão não lhe deixaram dormir durante toda a madrugada, mas não sentia-se cansado. Estava pensativo quando um barulho no interior do estabelecimento chamou sua atenção.

Uma jovem loira, com um vestidinho florido de estampas azuis, sapatilhas nos pés, tentava, por meio de alguns golpes bem femininos, fazer funcionar a máquina de café. O seu dia não havia começado muito bem. Sua companheira na venda de flores se atrasou e sua mãe resolvera dar-lhe um sermão sobre as muitas contas da casa ás 6 da manhã.

Ikki aproximou-se da garota, ainda segurando seu copo de café. Sentiu, ao entrar em sua atmosfera, o cheiro forte e levemente adocicado de rosas, como rosas do campo, florescentes, primaveris.

- Posso ajudar?

Ela olhou para ele e de repente as preocupações fugiram de seu semblante. Passaram alguns poucos segundos a olharem-se e foi ela que, um pouco gaguejante, quebrou o silêncio.

- Não é nada! A máquina parece que travou...- dizia, fazendo gestos com suas delicadas mãos.

Ikki seguia-lhe o movimento um pouco divertido com o embaraço dela. Suas explicações deram-lhe tempo de perceber seus lindos e angelicais olhos de um verde água, tão transparentes e tão turvos, que sentiu-se mergulhado num oceano de lembranças. Buscava em sua memória de onde os conhecia.

- Sem problemas! – disse ele por fim – Ainda tenho café, aceita?

- Não! – ela disse com um sorriso sem graça – Não poderia aceitá-lo!

- Eu tenho mais na minha oficina, posso tomar na hora que quero! – falou ele, estendendo-lhe o copo.

- Tudo bem! – ela sorriu, um sorriso encantador. O tipo de sorriso que ele sabia que ela tinha – Até que me vai bem, minha manhã tem sido bastante conturbada! – aceitando.

- Eu te conheço! – Ikki comentou, após ela dar um gole no liquido quente e forte; Esmeralda o fitou.

- Não! Eu acho não! – ela riu mais uma vez, delicada.

- Não...- ele retribuiu seu sorriso com um maroto e levemente enamorado -...Não digo você, mas os teus olhos! – encarou-a.

Esmeralda olhou-o sem jeito.

- Eu tenho certeza que já os vi antes!

- Esmeralda!

Uma voz grave e forte o sobrepujou por trás, chamando a atenção de ambos. Ikki virou-se para ver de quem se tratava. Seu semblante fechou-se e seu olhar, antes doce, agora tornara-se seco e frio. Era ele! O homem que matara a seu pai! Guilty Corleone! O homem acercou-se a menina, falando-lhe com certa simpatia.

- Acabo de vir da casa de sua mãe!

Só então deu-se conta que ela não estava sozinha. Seu sorriso cedeu lugar a uma expressão altiva e soberba.

- Estou interrompendo algo? – perguntou, olhando o rapaz.

- Não, senhor Corleone! – disse a menina com singeleza.

- É seu namorado? – perguntou Guilty, seu rosto adquirira um tom feroz e tornara-se sério de repente.

- Não! – disse a loira – Ele é...- confusa -...Não sei quem é! Quem é você? – e sorriu ao jovem.

Ikki, pego de surpresa pela pergunta, levou um segundo até estender sua mão e responder:

- Ikki! Ikki Uehara! – dera o sobrenome combinado com antecedência com os rapazes.

Foi Guilty que, ainda muito afetado, aceitou sua mão, apresentando-se:

- Guilty Diaz Corleone! Eu tenho a impressa de tê-lo visto mais cedo...

- É possível! Eu e meus amigos alugamos o ponto ai em frente!

- A oficina? – Guilty ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim! De algum modo necessitamos ganhar a vida!

- Senhor Uehara! – chamou o dono do bar. – Acompanhe-me, por favor! Há um telefonema para o senhor!

- Com licença! – pediu, fazendo um aceno para Esmeralda.

Guilty voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Eu também necessito ir, senhor Guilty! – disse a jovem – Tenho flores que vender!

E jogando o copo no lixo, fez-lhe um cumprimento e saiu. Lá ele ficou, remoendo o rosto daquele jovem que, sem saber por que, trouxera-lhe recordações que preferia esquecer.

Ao sair, Esmeralda encontrou, sentada ao pé da escada, o mesmo rapaz com quem conversara lá dentro e aproximando-se dele, antes de sentar-se ao seu lado, perguntou, como permissão para sentar-se:

- Boas ou más noticias? Vi que o senhor Hoshiro lhe chamou!

- Boas! – respondeu ele, olhando para cima e encontrando aquele rosto tão angelical que o havia afetado – Estão operando meu irmão e parece que ficará bem!

- Eu sei como é! – falou ela – Ano passado minha avó faleceu!

- Eu sinto muito! – Ikki a admirava – Este senhor que chegou é seu familiar?

- Não! É um amigo de minha mãe de longa data! Me conhece desde pequena!

Após um silêncio, Ikki perguntou-lhe.

- Ainda não sei seu nome!

- Mas eu sei o seu! Ikki!

- Sim, Ikki! E você? Quer se fazer de misteriosa? – indagou com semblante divertido. – Além disso me deves um café!

- Ok! – ela riu – Da próxima vez te pago um cappuccino!

- Dívida aceita!

Permaneceram calados, ambos olhavam o chão, sem saberem como continuar a conversa. Foi Ikki que, decidindo ingressar por outro caminho, quebrou o silencio.

- O que será que nos une? – Esmeralda o encarou interrogativa – Digo, além de uma dívida! Esbarramos duas vezes...uma eu fui até você e na outra você veio até mim!

Ante o olhar dela, ele balançou a cabeça como para afastar um pensamento.

- Só me pareceu estranho as lembranças que me trazem teus olhos!

- Então? – ela o fitou curiosa.

- Acho que devo investigar um pouco! – ele riu – Quando vais me pagar o café que me deves?

- Não sei dizer! – ela entendera sua indireta – Se tem de ser, vamos nos encontrar alguma outra vez ou...ficará o mistério!

Ele a olhou e Esmeralda, levantando-se, sorriu-lhe mais uma vez e desceu os dois lances de degrau que ainda lhe faltava para chegar a rua. Da escada Ikki a observava. De repente, ao chegar ao fim, ela virou-se para ele, agora com a cabeça baixa, vasculhando algo em seu bolso. A voz doce, o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Esmeralda! Me chamo Esmeralda!

Ikki levantara o rosto e como um vendaval, um turbilhão de recordações se fez presente, de uma só vez, em cabeça. Fitou aqueles olhos penetrantes, olhos de verde mar, os cachos caindo-lhe soltos pelas costas, os lábios rosas, úmidos, como uma flor esperando para ser colhida. Sim, ele já a vira antes! Era ela! Soube desde a primeira vez!

Jamais esquecera aquela menininha de vestido que, entregando-lhe um colar onde um pingente cuja foto infantil estava oculta, disse-lhe, numa tarde já perdida no passado que, quando crescesse, se casaria com ele! Esmeralda! Como eram inocentes então! Nunca esquecera aquele par de olhos que o havia enfeitiçado! Mas ela, ela não lembrava-se dele!

Ikki engoliu em seco e viu-a afastar-se até perder-se no transito caótico de Tóquio. Quando seu coração retornou da eternidade, ele tirou de dentro da blusa aquela mesma correntinha, já gasta pelo tempo e abrindo-a, ainda encontrou aquele mesmo sorriso singelo de menina. Ela não mudara nada, só ficara ainda mais formosa!

...

- Eu vou matá-lo!

Guilty entrou em sua casa batendo forte a porta principal. Estava transtornado. Folgou a gravata e serviu-se uma dose de whisky. Sua esposa veio a passos rápidos do interior da casa saber o que o havia tirado do sério.

- O que foi, querido? O que passa? A quem vais matar?

- O idiota do meu contador! – discou um numero em seu celular, o copo na outra mão – Eu disse a ele para aumentar a oferta da oficina, agora vem um qualquer e alugar por uma mixaria!

Após alguns segundos esperando que sua ligação fosse atendida, gritou quando do outro lado alguém finalmente recebera a chamada:

- Jango, venha aqui imediatamente! – rosnou – Não! Eu o quero aqui agora! – bateu o telefone.

...

- Meu deus, a água!

Esmeralda, vestindo um par de luvas para trabalhos com terra, entrou em sua arrumada cozinha carregando alguns buques de lindas flores vermelhas. Ao som de uma música qualquer, esquecera-se completamente que havia posto água para um chá. Jogando as rosas na mesa, e livrando-se das luvas, correu até o fogão e desligou a chaleira.

- Por pouco não queimo a panela! – satisfeita.

- Ahhhh!

Eiri entrava naquele momento carregada de vasos, vasinhos e vasões e quase escorregara na terra que, descuidada, sua amiga havia deixado cair.

- Desculpa, Eiri! É que escapou da sacola! – as mãos na cabeça, muito atarefada.

- Filha, tenha cuidado! – sua mãe entrou em cena, um vestido simples, avental. Loura, alta, Margarida ainda mantinha a beleza da juventude. – Você anda muito distraída ultimamente!

- Não é para tanto, mamãe! – afastando as coisas para um canto e deixando livre um espaço da mesa para que sentassem.

- Não se preocupe dona Margarida, eu já busco uma vassoura para secar o piso! – falou Eiri, indo até a área de serviço.

- Não, não, Eiri! – pediu Esmeralda – Ajude-me a terminar de organizar o pedido e depois limpas o piso!

- Mas por que tanta pressa? – perguntou sua mãe, segurando 3 xícaras.

- É que temos que entregar um pedido ao senhor Fujiro!

- Menos mal que tens muito trabalho se não este mês estaríamos a pão e água! Como se já não bastasse, bate com o carro ontem, o único que temos!

- Não foi minha culpa, mamãe! – disse a jovem correndo contra o tempo – Eu estava parada, o idiota deu marcha ré e me imprensou!

- Com tantos problemas que temos, você ainda arranja mais um! Quem é foi esse idiota?

- Não sei quem foi aquele idiota!

- E você nem para pedir para que Page o concerto! – falou a Eiri que, assustada, balançou a cabeça.

- Mas se ele bateu e se foi? – perguntou a mocinha. – Nem deu tempo de fazer nada, dona Margarida!

- Mamãe, por favor, cala a boca! Já temos tanto pra fazer! – nervosa.

- Não me mande calar a boca, sou sua mãe e estou certa!

Esmeralda revirou seus olhos a sua companheira que deu de ombros.

...

- Você é um inútil, Jango! Não serve para nada!

O rapaz, balançando nas mãos a chave do carro, fitava ora o brinquedo ora seu chefe com uma enorme vontade de estrangulá-lo.

- Como você deixou que tirassem a oficina de nossas mãos por tão pouco!

- Não entendo por que está tão irritado! – falou o rapaz por sua vez – Este local está desvalorizado! Não vale nem a terça parte do que esses taizinhos pagaram!

- Este lugar vale muito mais que dinheiro para nós, você sabe!

Guilty vasculhou alguns papéis em cima de sua mesa. Jango, mordendo os lábios, cruzou os braços, impotente. Se o enfrentasse, perderia suas regalias.

- Eu já sei! – respondeu após um longo suspiro. – Mas eles ofereceram um bom dinheiro, uma oferta melhor que a nossa, suponho!

- Você já olhou pela janela? – Guilty principiava a perder o resto da quase inexistente paciência de que dispunha. – Parecem um bando de vira-latas com um carro caindo aos pedaços! De onde diabos acha que irão tirar dinheiro para pagar o aluguel?

Jango passou as mãos pelos cabelos morenos e as pousou na cintura. Guilty caminhou até a janela e olhando através do vidro, pediu:

- Quero que você descubra de onde saíram esses ai! Quero saber já!

...

- Ficaram lindos os ramos!

Disse Eiri, correndo ao lado da amiga, também carregada de vasos e buques.

- Como sempre, amiga! – falou Esmeralda, com falsa modéstia.

Ambas terminaram de carregar o carro e puseram-se a entrar nele.

- Foi eu que ensinei tudo, filha1 – falou Margarida da porta, muito orgulhosa de suas prendas.

- Mas como dizem, mamãe...- a filha virou-se para ela antes de bater a porta -...O aluno sempre supera o mestre!

E sorrindo com sarcasmo, soltou um beijinho e ligou o carro.

- Eu já vou!

- Diga ao senhor Fujiro que apareça! Faz tempo que não o vejo! – gritou a mãe – Você vem comer?

- Creio que não! – engatou a primeira. – Tchau, mãe! Volto pela noite! – partiu.

- Tchau! – gritou sua mãe – E trate de levar esta lata-velha a um mecânico!

...

- Onde está Kira? Não vai tomar o café?

Perguntou Guilty, já sem o paletó, sentado a mesa para a refeição da manhã. Naquele momento serviam-lhe uma xícara de chá de framboesa.

- Disse que não, senhor! – respondeu a empregada, colocando a cesta com os pães. – Falou que se sentia mal!

Naquele momento sua mulher fez-lhe companhia sentando-se ao seu lado. Trazia um esplendido vestido cor creme, condizente com o verão japonês.

- Acho que necessitamos chamar o médico! – falou ele.

- Por favor, Guilty! – a mulher o fitou com sarcasmo e afetação; não se dava bem com a referida garota. – Eu sei muito bem o que tem a tua filha! – pegou uma xícara para si.

- O que quer dizer? – ele a encarou com desafeto.

- Você sabe perfeitamente o que eu quero dizer! – segurou seu olhar – Está assim desde que soube que minha sobrinha vai voltar! E como sabe que chega hoje, creio que enlouqueceu de vez!

- Não permitirei que fale de minha filha dessa forma! – os olhos dele estavam ferozes, mas Sayuri não se intimidou. – Minha filha não é normal! Teve uma infância difícil, nada mais!

- Tudo bem...- deu de ombros -...Não precisa gritar! O que acontece é que tua filha, todo o tempo...

- Chega de dizer "tua filha"! – ele bateu na mesa com força, fazendo-a assustar-se. – Ela e June foram criadas quase como irmãs! E se protejo a Kira é porque é filha de meu primeiro matrimônio e não quero que sinta só nem desprezada por ninguém! Será que não viver bem com ela?

- Eu tento! Por Deus, eu juro que faz 22 anos que eu tento! Mas é quase impossível, Guilty!

O homem, limpando a boca no guardanapo, lançou um olhar a sua esposa que, por sua vez, desistiu da disputa. Sayuri virou-se para seu café e tentou esquecê-lo por um minuto. Precisava correr, o avião de June já devia estar por pousar.

...

Finalmente, após 3 anos de ausência, ela estava de volta e sentia-se no auge de seu encanto. Sua estada nos EUA para terminar seu doutorado fez-lhe muito bem. Estava mais cheia de corpo, vestia-se na moda e sentia-se livre, a independência que o dinheiro dá na juventude. Desceu do avião passando a sala onde retiraria suas bagagens. Chamando um carrinho, pôs todas as suas coisas e indicou o local para onde o ajudante deveria levar. Levara uma sandália de salta, Calça jeans que lhe definiam as pernas, uma blusa soltinha, ombros desnudos e um óculos escuros completando o visual.

- Tia!

Sayuri correu para a sobrinha completamente encantada dela. Estava muito mais mulher do que quando saira há 3 anos atrás.

- Minha querida, quantas saudades! Pensei que tinha me abandonado!

- Abandonar a senhora? Nunca!

Ambas caminharam até o carro, as malas foram postas no compartimento e sorridentes, ingressaram no veiculo que logo se pôs em movimento. June dava um jeito nos longos cabelos loiros enquanto conversava:

- Acho que foi a viagem mais longa da minha vida! Não via a hora de chegar!

- Eu sofri muito mais que você esperando! - comentou Sayuri com cara de sacrificada.

- Tia, não seja exagerada!

- Não é exagero! Kira está pior que nunca desde que sobe que estavas voltando e o pai não faz outra coisa que não está de acordo com tudo que ela faz! Ele crê que ela não é responsável pelos seus atos!

- Bom, eu prometo que ao menos agora você não sofrerá mais por minha culpa! – riu a sobrinha. – Tomei uma decisão importante!

- Qual decisão? – Sayuri apertou os olhos.

- Decidi ficar em Tóquio! Não volto mais para os EUA!

- Mas...- surpresa -...Está falando sério, June?

- Sim, tia! Já estava cansada de viver entre os americanos! Quero passar um tempo aqui, com minha família! Posso encontrar um bom trabalho!

- E Brian? – perguntou a tia, oferecendo-lhe um olhar insinuante – Está de acordo com tua decisão? Ou já faz parte da lista dos teus exs?

- Já teremos tempo de conversar sobre isso! – disse June, também insinuante, recostando-se no banco.

...

- Parece que um mecânico miserável faz melhor negócio que você!

Disse Guilty, sentado em sua poltrona, assinando alguns papeis. Jango estava parado a sua frente, as mãos pousadas na escrivaninha.

- Vou tentar falar com o novo dono e lhe ofereço uma quantia que não poderá desprezar!

- Não faça mais nada! – pediu Guilty com desdém. – Deixe este assunto por minha conta! Já haverá tempo para que eu conheça nossos novos vizinhos!

Mas alguns gritos o tiraram de seus devaneios. Levantou-se com sobressalto, Jango dando-lhe passagem. O alarido vinha do quarto de sua filha Kira, parecia estar discutindo com alguém. Guilty entrou, impedindo que a briga entre a garota e a empregada continuasse.

- Core, deixe-a! – falou para a servente.

- É a senhora Sayuri me pediu para por lâmpadas novas no quarto da menina June!

- E o que importa o que ela pediu?

Berrou a garota de cabelos castanhos, tão lisos quanto o linho. O rosto oval, de nariz aquilino lábios finos, grandes olhos amendoados tão negros quanto a asa do corvo.

- Eu sou a filha aqui, a dona da casa! O que há nesta casa é só meu! Diga a ela, papai! – olhou a figura paterna que estava ao seu lado.

- Filha... – Guilty tocou-lhe nos ombros -...Acalme-se! Core, saia! Eu cuido disso!

- Sim, senhor! Com licença!

- Papai, você precisa despedir esta empregada! Ela está sempre me desobedecendo e me maltratando!

- Tudo que você quiser, filha! – Guilty sorriu – Vai ficar tudo bem! Ela está só preparando o quarto de June, que chega hoje, nada mais! Não fica feliz que volte tua prima depois de tanto tempo sozinha aqui? Será uma companhia!

Levantou o rosto da jovem tocando-lhe o queixo anguloso. Kira levava somente uma camisola negra.

- O senhor sabe que não! – respondeu – A família dela arruinou minha vida!

- Ela não fez nada!

- Como não? – olhou-o severa. – Está viva! Eu não necessito uma companhia! E o senhor tampouco necessitava uma nova esposa se tinha minha mãe! Mas Sayuri te encheu a cabeça e assim estamos, infelizes todos!

Afastou a mão paterna de si e saiu, deixando-o só.

...

- Fazia dias que não vinhas!

Margarida, com uma caixa de vime sobre o colo, pintava, delicadamente, as unhas da atarefada Core. A empregada da casa ao lado era sua cliente de longa data e costumava vir pelas tardes para fazer-se ajeitar as mãos.

- Estou cheia de serviço estes dias! June ligou dizendo que estava voltando! Não sei por que não fica de vez nos EUA! Simplificaria as coisas para todos naquela casa!

- Pobre menina, não faz mal a ninguém! – comentou Margarida, dando precisas pinceladas.

- Ela não, mas Kira...- a empregada revirou seus olhos para o céu. – Aquela ficou louca de vez! Ela a odeia! Ainda passará uma tragédia entre elas, escuta o que te digo!

- Eu me pergunto como estará a "primeira dama"! – falou Margarida, dando uma entonação a voz – Sempre tão prolixa! E o "imperador"!

- A senhora Sayuri saiu a buscar a sobrinha, creio que almoçaram fora! E o seu namoradinho... – Core a olhou com sarcasmo.

- Não gosto que falem assim! – Margarida irritou-se, parando o que fazia.

- Mas todos sabem que vocês dois...

- Ele não é meu namorado! Nunca foi! – completou com voz firme, fazendo Core encolher-se – Além disso, ninguém sabe de nada, entendeu Core, principalmente minha filha!

- Desculpa, Margarida!

- Eu que peço desculpas! – a loira suspirou, dera-se conta de sua rispidez – É que já faz 21 anos! E tudo isso já está morto e enterrado! Nem me lembro do que passou! - voltou a pintar-lhe as unhas.

- Bom, o "imperador" está furioso! Parece que compraram a oficina que está em frente e ele a queria! Descontou tudo no pobre do contador! Mas aquele também não vale as meias que veste!

- Core! Core!

Naquele momento, o jardineiro entrara afobado gritando pela empregada.

- Masami! – ela levantou-se, soprando as unhas a fim de que secassem rápido. – Chegaram?

- Sim! Acabaram de entrar! É melhor você correr!

- Margarida, depois nos falamos!

Disse Core, saindo em disparada pela porta. E lá ela ficou, perdida em seus pensamentos que a transportaram há uma época que insistia em esquecer, ainda que não conseguisse.

- Senhorita June!

Gritou Core, entrando e encontrando tia e sobrinha na sala, aos risos, as malas sendo levadas para cima por alguns outros empregados.

- Core! – June a abraçou

- Que alegria vê-la! – disse a empregada – Fez boa viagem?

- Ótima! Estou morrendo de saudades daquele seu bolo de chocolate! – June fez cara de comilona.

- Pois tem um enorme lá dentro só pra você! – riu a serva.

- Olá!

Guilty entrou naquele momento, um sorriso no rosto, braços abertos.

- Bem vinda de volta! – disse.

June aceitou o abraço, ainda que com certa desconfiança. Sabia que o marido de sua tia não era afeito a demonstrações de afeto.

- Obrigada, tio!

- Disse que ficaria definitivamente! – comentou Sayuri, sorrindo.

- O senhor está muito bem, tio!

- bem está você, querida! – falou a tia – Os ares de Nova York!

- Passa algo, tio? – June notara uma leve mudança em seu humor – Está um pouco preocupado!

- Não, não está preocupado!

Kira apareceu de repente ao pé da escada. Já estava vestida decentemente com uma Calça e uma blusinha de verão. Seu semblante era de desprezo enquanto descia os degraus e aproximava-se da cena.

- Está atuando para que eu não me ponha mal! Mas com certeza seu coração deve estar a pular no peito de tanta alegria! Eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma...- insinuante -...preferência por você!

- Kira! – Guilty virou-se para ela.

- Estou mentindo, papai? Está feliz de vê-la? – um riso irônico.

- Controle-se, Kira! – rosnou o pai, agarrando-a pelo braço – Não sabe o que esta dizendo! Não quero intrigas! Deves tratá-la como lhe corresponde!

- Olá, Kira! – June tentou uma aproximação.

- Por que voltou? – Kira cortou-lhe, fazendo-a retroceder.

- Filha!

- Não se preocupe, tio! Ela tem direito em saber! Eu vim para ficar!

- Ficar? – um gesto de falsa aceitação – Quem bom que você vai ficar! Seja bem vinda, então, priminha!

E dando as costas, subiu para seu quarto.

- Vejo que as coisas não mudaram! – comentou June.

- Não, querida! Estão piores! – suspirou Sayuri.

- Venha, June! - convidou Guilty – Sente-se, deve estar cansada! Vais tomar um chá importado da India! Core, pode servir! – gritou.

...

- Então é aqui você vai trabalhar?

Perguntou Ikki, olhando ao redor. Fazia uma certa careta de desdém. Hyoga suspirou e contou até dez antes de responder.

- Nós vamos trabalhar! – grifou o nós.

- Nós? Tá louco! Entendo tanto de mecânica quanto você de mulheres! – cruzou os braços. O outro rangeu os dentes, fechando os punhos.

- Somos uma família agora! – disse Hyoga após alguns minutos, enquanto continuava a organizar as coisas.

- Não tenho família! – Ikki o olhou sério, as mãos na cintura. – Minha única família é meu irmão!

- Mas estamos todos juntos nessa! – Seiya o surpreendeu por trás – E unidos nos vingaremos desse tal Guilty Corleone!

Dizendo isso, Seiya jogou a um lado a ferramenta que trazia ainda cedo e sem virar-se para os amigos, fez menção de sair.

- Seiya! – Hyoga o chamou – E o seu trabalhinho?

Ikki olhou o rapaz recém chegado com curiosa ironia.

- E ele acaso sabe fazer algo mais do que encher o saco! – comentou com sarcasmo.

- Antes de me sacanear, gostosão...- Seiya virou-se para Ikki com rebeldia, fazendo pose de bonzão -...Devia me agradecer por conseguir nossa primeira aproximação com o infeliz que destruiu nossas vidas!

- Primeira aproximação? – Hyoga franziu o cenho.

- O que fez? – perguntou kki, caminhando até a porta e parando ao lado de Seiya.

Também Hyoga, curioso, fora juntar-se aos dois. Ambos olharam na direção do olhar de Seiya e, surpreendidos, viram o carro, último ano, importado, de seu odiado vizinho feito quase em pedaços.

- Como conseguiu isso sem que ninguém te visse? – indagou Ikki, muito surpreso.

- Parece que eu sei fazer algo mais do que encher o saco!

Respondeu Seiya, um sorriso maroto no rosto, afastando-se dali. Hyoga e Ikki entreolharam-se.

o.O.o Continua o.O.o


	3. Segredos do Passado

o.O.o

o.O.o

Ela sentia falta de seus adorados sais de banho japoneses. Submersa na banheira de mármore branco, June se deliciava depois de dois largos dias de viagem. Suspirou, dando um gostoso mergulho e levantando-se, enrolou-se em seu roupão de banho de seda e enxugando seus longos cabelos louros, saiu do banheiro dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Já era tarde e o que mais desejava era deitar em sua cama e dormir.

- Quantos vestidos de festa!

Ao abrir a porta do dormitório, deparara-se com sua prima de criação. Kira remexia em suas malas e já havia retirado várias de suas roupas, que estavam espalhadas pela cama. A loira, com a mão ainda pregada na maçaneta da porta, tomou fôlego para completar o percurso e fechar a mesma.

- O que você está fazendo, Kira? – indagou, atirando-se sobre ela e tomando-lhe das mãos um vestido de linho azul. – Saia do meu quarto, por favor!

- Estão lindas as sua roupas, priminha! – seguia a jovem morena, desviando-se da outra com uma Peça nas mãos.

- Solte minhas coisas! – irritava-se June.

- Só estou vendo...- disse Kira, agora admirando um belo par de sapatos - ...Teu namorado ganha tanto assim para presentear-te com coisas tão caras?

- Sai daqui! – gritou June, empurrando-a com força.

- Não me toque! – rosnou Kira.

- Ok, não te toco, mas por favor, saia do quarto agora! – pediu, abrindo a porta e convidando-a a sair.

- Olha só, seu passaporte...- falou a outra, tomando do objeto em cima da cama.

- Me dá meu passaporte, Kira! – June arrancou o documento das mãos da prima.

- Qual é a tua, hein? – Kira encarou-a com desprezo – Convencer o meu pai a me internar para que fiques com tudo, como fez a patética da tua tia?

- Você está doente, Kira! – June guardou o passaporte em sua bolsa. – Não sabe o que diz! Por favor, saia, eu quero descansar!

Kira esboçou um sorriso irônico e saindo, fechou a porta atrás de si. Mas para surpresa de June, que ficara dentro, algo havia rodado na fechadura. Kira a havia trancado. Correu até a mesma e forçando-a, não pode abri-la.

- Kira! – pediu – Kira, abra essa porta imediatamente! – batendo.

Do lado de fora, a linda garota de longos cabelos negros sorria triunfante, braços cruzados.

- O que está acontecendo? – Sayuri escutara os gritos – Por que a June está gritando?

Sem responder, a menina, olhando-a com profundo sarcasmo, afastou-se, pé ante pé, até desaparecer no fim do corredor.

- Não acredito! – June levou as mãos á cabeça. De repente escutou que algo de novo se movia na fechadura. – Tia! – exclamou.

- June, querida, o que foi? Você tá bem?

- Sim, eu to bem! A idiota da Kira me trancou aqui dentro!

- Viu o que eu disse? Tá pior do que nunca! June...- sentou-se na cama chamando a sobrinha -...Você tem certeza que quer voltar para Tóquio? Eu adoraria tê-la junto a mim, mas não sei se será bom pra você!

- Eu já tomei minha decisão, tia!

- Mas querida, você já tinha uma vida estruturada em Nova York! Que sentido tem voltar a este inferno?

- A Kira tem suas fases! Quando está normal, é até simpática! – June irônica.

- Sim, mas os períodos de normalidade são cada vez mais curtos! – Sayuri suspirou.

- Tia, não posso deixar que ela comande minha vida! Eu devo tanto a senhora! Me criou desde menina, quando perdi meus pais!

- Eu sei...- Sayuri sorriu -...Mas quero que penses bem! Agora te deixo para que descanses!

Beijou-a nos cabelos e saiu, fechando a porta.

...

- E quando pretendes contar?

Core, sentada na mesa diante de Margarida, fazia-lhe confidencias das novidades na casa vizinha. Com a pergunta, a senhora de radiosa beleza, cuja maturidade acentuou, encolheu-se.

- Minha vida está bem assim, Core!

- Você não durará para sempre! – disse a empregada – É preciso fazê-lo! Só terás paz quando contares a verdade a Esmeralda! Ela precisa saber que é filha do Guilty Corleone!

Margarida, apressadamente, fez-lhe um gesto de silencio.

- Não! Isso nunca!

- Algum dia ela vai descobrir, Margarida, e é melhor que seja por ti!

- Eu decido isso, Core! Eu sou a mãe!

Naquele momento Esmeralda abriu a porta, assustando as duas mulheres.

- Filha, já é tarde! Por que tanta demora?

- Um amigo revistou o carro, disse que tinha conserto, mas vai sair um pouco caro! Mas eu já resolvi!

Jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá.

- Não me diga que entregaste o carro? – Margarida com a mão no coração.

- Não, mamãe! – sorriu esta – Já consegui o dinheiro para pagar o conserto!

- E de onde você tirou? – desconfiada.

- Um amigo! – disse a loirinha, tomando um copo de água.

- Que amigo, Esmeralda? – Margarida foi até ela, olhando-a com medo.

- Guilty Corleone me emprestou o dinheiro!

- Guilty! – gritou a mãe – E desde quando te dei permissão para pedir qualquer coisa a ele?

- Ora, mamãe! Preciso do carro para trabalhar! Além disso sou maior, não preciso mais da sua permissão para cuidar de algo que é meu! – respondeu entre o sério e o brincalhão.

- Mas...- a mãe surtando -...Você está muito atrevida, menina! Não me obedece mais! – para Core – Não sei o que lhe passa!

- Ele até perguntou pela senhora! – Esmeralda a fitou com olhar risonho e perscrutador.

- Foi? – a mãe, ainda que tentasse disfarçar, interessara-se pelo dito. – E o que ele disse?

- Nada demais! – a loirinha deu de ombros para testar a figura materna – Perguntou: E como vai a dona daqueles lindos olhos verdes? – Esmeralda teatralizava.

Margarida fez uma cara de "Ah, que é isso?", um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto a filha ia falando. Seus olhos exprimiam falsa modéstia.

- E aqueles sedosos cabelos louros! – seguia a filha, atinando para as reações quase eufóricas da mãe – Aquela pele macia e as coxas grossas e...

Parou de repente, um sorriso sarcástico na face, enquanto a doce Margarida parecia sonhadora, um ar idiota na cara. Dando-se conta, voltou a si, fechando a cara e encarando a filha como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante.

- Ora... – disse - ...Que homem grosso! Um verdadeiro mentiroso! – falou – Não acredite em nada do que ele falar, porque é do tipo linguarudo!

- Mamãe, não seja falsa! – Esmeralda atacou – Esse homem te agrada! Você gosta dele!

Margarida abriu a boca teatralmente, mas não achou que dizer.

- Não adianta dizer que não! – atalhou a filha – Desde menina que escuto você falar dele, só há algo que não sei ao certo! – encarou-a – Passou algo entre vocês?

- Algo? Como assim algo? – Margarida desviou o olhar – Ora, me respeite! Eu sou mulher de ter "algo" com algum homem?

- É! – a filha fez pose de superior – Passou ou não passou?

- Por que você não vai tomar um banho? Já está na hora de criança ir para a cama! – disse-lhe a mãe, como se falasse com uma menininha.

Voltou a sentar-se no sofá, bastante transtornada. Esmeralda, agarrando sua bolsa, ainda com um olhar divertido no rosto, soltou um beijo para a mucama, que sorriu, e correu ao seu quarto.

- Eu espero não cruzar com este homem! – rogou Margarida.

...

Sentado a mesa, Ikki dava atenção ao prato de macarrão a sua frente. Não parecia muito satisfeito com o que via. Pegou o garfo e fez algumas tentativas. Por fim, com cara de asco, soltou o talher e tomou de seu copo com vinho.

- Quem fez esta porcaria? – perguntou.

Hyoga, do seu lugar, levantou alguns fios de macarrão com o seu garfo. Mas o seu semblante não era dos melhores. Uma careta se desenhou em seu rosto, soltando o utensílio.

- Isso está um horror! – comentou.

- Fiz o meu melhor! – falou Seiya, o único a mesa que parecia comer com satisfação, ainda que falsa. – Nunca cozinhei na vida! A prática traz a perfeição!

- E a diarréia também! – disse Ikki com sua conhecida ironia.

- Eu acho que exagerei no sal! – falou Seiya, desistindo da refeição. – Então, qual a segunda opção!

- Pedirei umas pizzas! – disse Hyoga, pegando o telefone. – Tá afim, Ikki?

- Perdi a fome! O que eu queria era saber como está meu irmão!

Ikki aproximou-se da pequena varanda. Levantou o braço, apoiando-se no umbral. Observava aquela bonita noite de verão, um vento fresco correndo-lhe pelo cabelo. De repente, como que por instinto, sua mão buscou a correntinha que trazia pendurada ao pescoço desde menino. E seus pensamentos convergiram para ela.

- Esmeralda...- sussurrou -...Como fazer-te recordar o que vivemos?

Hyoga também havia se levantado e afastando-se um pouco para efetuar a ligação, caminhou até a janela que ficava numa área mais afastada da casa. Nunca havia percebido mas, ou porque a luz sendo apagada chamou-lhe a atenção ou talvez a vista daquele busto maia o fizera esquecer do que estava fazendo, a verdade é que viu-a aproximar-se da janela do aposento defronte ao lugar onde estava, numa semi-penumbra, fechar as cortinas translucidas...

Ela o havia visto também. June estava de calça jeans, mas já se havia livrado da parte de cima. Um belo sutiã branco guardava os fartos seios. Olharam-se surpresos, cada um da sua janela. Até que ela, com um sorriso, decidiu por afastar-se dali. Hyoga engoliu em seco e voltou a sua antiga missão.

... No dia seguinte...

- Bom, eu já estou saindo! – anunciou Shiryu pegando a chave do carro – Seiya, não esqueça de ir até a fundação Raio de Luz! Eu marquei um encontro com a neta do velho Kido! Você será meu representante!

- E você, por acaso, me deixa esquecer? – falou Seiya, uma torrada na boca, com cara de tédio – Sempre me dá as piores partes!

- Sei que não vai me decepcionar! – sorriu o chinês – Trago noticias do Shun! – saiu e fechou a porta.

- Nem diz aonde vai! – comentou consigo – E eu tenho de aturar TPM de menininha mimada! Hunf! – levantou-se e entrou no banheiro.

Na oficina, Hyoga e Ikki, temporariamente assumindo quase todos os horários, abriam as portas ao primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Bom...- Ikki bateu as mãos com disposição -...Creio que em alguns minutos nosso "primeiro cliente" entrará por esta porta! – olhar insinuante – Eu vou começar a organizar as prateleiras! Hyoga você podia dar uma limpada por aqui!

- Qual é, Ikki! – Hyoga, mãos na cintura, cara de machão – Quer que eu esfregue o chão, espane as paredes...!

- Não pedi isso, mas se você tiver a fim de fazer, seria muito bom! – respondeu Ikki com desdém, sem olhar para o companheiro.

- Quem foi que disse que você dá as ordens por aqui? - o loiro cruzou os braços.

- A idade! – Ikki abriu os braços com tom obvio – Sou o mais velho, é normal que vocês, crianças, tenham de obedecer! – encarou-o – E calados!

Virando-se para as ferramentas, o rebelde Amamiya pôs-se a separá-las. Hyoga, balbuciando para si mesmo algumas palavras impronunciáveis, saiu do estabelecimento com uma vassoura na mão e começou a limpar a calçada. Naquele momento o barulho de um carro chamou sua atenção. Virando-se para trás viu, através da janela do motorista que havia sido aberta, o busto de uma deusa maia, o mesmo da noite anterior, porém mais nítido, louro e radiante, a dar a partida num belo modelo digno de uma tela de cinema.

Parou instantaneamente o que fazia, observando a moça que parecia ter alguma dificuldade para fazer funcionar o veiculo.

- Acostumada a ser levada! – disse-lhe ela quando notou que ele percebera seu embaraço.

Hyoga sorriu e a viu finalmente ganhar velocidade, virando o carro na primeira esquina.

...

- Já to indo, mãe! – disse Esmeralda, carregada de flores.

- Vai sair sem comer, filha? – perguntou a mãe, sentada a mesa, uma quente xícara de chá a sua frente. – Vai terminar desmaiando! Mulher magra demais não arranja marido!

- E quem disse que estou atrás de um! Além disso, ainda não apareceu o amor da minha vida! – sorrindo sarcástica

- Amor não enche barriga! –Margarida nervosa sempre que tocavam naquele assunto. Queria sua filha casada para assegurar-lhe o futuro – Além disso, um marido pode salvar uma moça da ruína! E se não apareceu ninguém é porque você tá magra demais! Um homem gosta de uma mulher que encha uma cama! – falando com ênfase.

- Mamãe, eu saberei a hora e a pessoa certas para mim! Tenho outras coisas na cabeça neste momento para preocupar-me em "encher" uma cama! Prefiro encher a dispensa!

E acenando, abriu a porta com dificuldades e saiu. Margarida suspirou. Temia que Esmeralda passasse pelo mesmo que ela passara. Um bom casamento daria a sua filha a segurança que nunca tivera, ou ao menos assim imaginava. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando a companhia soou. Levantou-se para abrir a porta e seu coração quase saiu-lhe pela boca quando se deparou com a figura enorme e autoritária do senhor Corleone. Por um minuto encararam-se, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O espanto estava pintado nos olhos da mulher de lindos orbes verdes. Depois de um tempo, foi ele quem, num tom afetuoso, talvez afetuoso demais para sua personalidade, quebrou o silencio.

- Bom dia, Margarida! Como está?

- Bem! – gaguejou, ainda surpreendida – Melhor impossível! – sorriso falso.

- Fazia tempo que não nos víamos, nem parecemos vizinhos! – comentou o homem, tentando parecer cordial.

- Pois é...- ela desconversou -...O senhor tem tanto trabalho, é um homem tão ocupado...

- Por favor...- Guilty olhou-a dentro dos lindos olhos cor de esmeralda - ...Por que me trata por senhor quando sabes que para ti não tenho formalidades?

Margarida engoliu em seco.

- Não me convida para entrar?

- Claro! – disse por fim, bastante embaraçada – Vou tirar um bolo do forno, aceita?

- Adoraria, mas vim só para falar com Esmeralda! – Guilty ingressou na sala simplesmente mobiliada.

- Esmeralda? – Margarida o fitou com olhos amedrontados. – Por que Esmeralda? O que pode um homem tão importante ter para conversar com uma mocinha humilde?

- Pelo que toma, Margarida? – Guilty a encarou, as sobrancelhas franzidas – Não entendo seu tom! Até parece que estou a cortejar a sua filha!

- Bom...- Margarida afastou-se para retirar o bolo, colocando as luvas de cozinha – Você nunca se interessou por ela... – ainda nervosa, mas com um leve tom de insinuação na voz -...É normal que me preocupe, afinal, minha filha é solteira e bonita, pode atrair o olhar de qualquer homem!

- Não duvido! – falou Guilty olhando-a naquela tarefa tão singela, enquanto abria a porta do forno – E sua graciosa beleza decerto herdou de ti! – tom de galanteria – Mas você sabe que tenho muito apreço pela menina, ás vezes até imagino que é minha filha!

Margarida deixou cair ao chão a fumegante forma. Desajeitada, abaixou-se para limpar a sujeira. Metade do bolo ficara espatifado no chão. Guilty prontamente prestou-se para ajudá-la. Seus olhos se cruzaram por um minuto e ficaram mudos, o silencio falando por eles. Foi Margarida que o rompeu, desviando seus olhos para o piso.

- Minha filha não está! Já saiu para o trabalho! Se tiver algo em que eu possa ajudar...

- Tudo bem! – ele sem jeito, levantando-se – Era só para avisar que já estou com a quantia que me havia pedido ontem, me disse o que aconteceu com o carro! – olhava ao redor, completamente desorientado.

- Oras...- Margarida em igual estado - ...Não sei por que foi incomodá-lo!

- Incômodo nenhum! – ratificou Guilty – Sabe que estou sempre pronto para auxiliar no que precisarem! – fitou-a de um modo apaixonado e Margarida o sentiu.

- Bem, não precisava vir até aqui para isso! Podia ter mandado a Core!

- Eu jamais perderia a oportunidade de falar-lhe, Margarida!

Naquele momento bateram a porta. O susto da intromissão os trouxe de volta para a realidade. Guilty puxou o paletó e fazendo um aceno, saiu no momento em que Margarida verificava quem era, encontrando o carteiro.

- Até mais ver! – falou Guilty, desaparecendo através do jardim.

...

- Senhor Uehara? – chamou o médico – Senhor Uehara!

Shiryu, sentado num banco da sala de espera, adormecera após ter passado metade da noite em claro. Sabia que era tarefa de Ikki, mas preferia manter o mais velho dos irmãos longe de encrenca. Podia ser que Ikki, criasse uma imensa confusão se algum doutor se recusasse a responder suas perguntas sobre a saúde do irmão caçula. Acordou sobressaltado quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Sim? – levantando-se – O que houve?

- Por favor, não se alarme! – sorriu o médico. – Seu amigo passou bem a noite!

- Ah, que bom! – sorriu aliviado. Shun havia passado por uma cirurgia.

- Agora o estão levando para a enfermaria! E se todo sai bem, hoje mesmo lhe damos alta!

- Eu posso vê-lo?

- Sim, mas, por favor, não o faça falar muito! Agora, ele pede para ver o irmão!

O médico despediu-se e Shiryu, pegando do celular, discou um número. Do outro lado da linha Ikki atendeu.

- Amamiya? Pode dar um pulo aqui no hospital?

- O que houve com meu irmão, Shiryu? – Ikki bastante sério.

- Foi transferido para a enfermaria! – falou satisfeito – Quer ver você!

Foi só o tempo de desligar o celular, Ikki abandonou as ferramentas que se dispusera a organizar e sem dar satisfação ao companheiro, saiu em disparada para a avenida principal, chamando um taxi no caminho.

- Suyama! – gritou ao chegar, esbaforido, na recepção. – Como ele está?

- Ainda não o vi! Quero que você seja o primeiro a entrar! Você tem o direito, tantos anos sem noticias!

Ikki bateu no ombro do amigo em agradecimento e seguiu na direção que Shiryu havia indicado. Golpeou a porta e abriu-a em seguida. Shun estava recostado na cama, meia alta, vestindo uma roupa azul hospitalar. Tomava seu café da manhã naquele momento. Quando o irmão entrou, acabara de meter a última bolacha na boca e entregava o copo de leite, ainda cheio, para a enfermeira, fazendo sinal de que não o queria.

- Não, Shun! – Ikki entrou no aposento, puxando com sua conhecida "delicadeza" o copo da mão de uma surpreendida mulher, sentou-se na cama do irmão e agregou, severo – Você tem de tomar, precisa estar forte!

E agarrando-o pelo queixo, enfiou-lhe a força o liquido gelado em sua boca, como fazia quando ele era criança e se recusava a comer.

- Vamos! – dizia, enquanto o outro, quase engasgando sorvia a grandes goles o liquido. – Vamos, isso! Você está bem, Shun?

- Depois de quase morrer afogado com leite, sim! – falou o mais novo, depois de beber todo o conteúdo. A enfermeira já os havia deixado. – Mas ainda penso no meu pai adotivo! – tornou-se taciturno.

- Não tema! – falou Ikki, olhando-o – O seu irmão está aqui! Eu o protegerei!

- Você sempre esteve junto a mim quando precisava! – Shun retribuiu seu olhar com carinho. – Meu irmão!

- Sempre estive e sempre estarei! Só temos um ao outro, Shun! E não o chame de pai! – rígido.

- Mas Ikki...- Shun atônito - ...Ele pode ser cruel, mas me deu casa e comida quando ninguém mais nos queria! Sou-lhe grato por isso!

- Não, Shun! Ele te escravizou! O seu pai, o nosso pai morreu há muitos anos, numa armadilha! Você era muito pequeno, não lembra!

- O nosso pai morreu de enfarto, Ikki! – Shun tentava vasculhar nas lembranças.

- Não! – Ikki o encarou com ódio retrospectivo, seu peito doía pela recordação – Nosso pai foi traído, roubado e assassinado pelo homem que agora, juntos, vamos destruir!

- Destruir? – Shun o olhou sem entender – Vamos destruir alguém?

- Guilty Diaz Corleone! – mastigou o nome.

- E quem é esse?

- O canalha que nos tirou tudo que tínhamos por duas vezes! – esbravejou. – Ainda vou vê-lo acabado e rir na cara dele como fez ao nosso pai!

- Ikki, eu não quero fazer parte disso! – Shun falou com tom sério, fazendo seu irmão fechar a cara – Não quero destruir ninguém!

- O que te passa? – Ikki explodiu – Este homem matou o nosso pai, fez nossa mãe nos abandonar, nos jogou na rua por duas vezes e você me vem com esse papo pacifista de que não quer destruir ninguém?

- Meu irmão, quando foi que seu coração foi esmagado por tanto ódio? – Shun fitava o irmão de modo afetuoso. – Eu vejo tanta raiva nos seus olhos, que...

- Basta, Shun! É seu dever, se não como homem ao menos como filho, vingar a morte daquele que te deu a vida! Nosso pai foi traído! Nossa mãe foi embora por culpa dele!

- Nossa mãe foi embora porque quis! – atalhou Shun. – Ela teve sua escolha!

- Chega! – rosnou Ikki – Eu pensava que você, durante estes anos vivendo de forma tão cruel, havia se tornado um homem de verdade, mas vejo que você ainda continua o mesmo chorão de sempre, Shun!

- Ikki...

- Eu estarei aqui se quiser se unir a mim para vingarmos a morte do nosso pai, do contrário, não me procure, estarei ocupado, destruindo alguém!

Ikki saiu batendo a porta. Shun suspirou, parece que seu irmão havia mudado pouco a rebeldia que possuía desde menino.

...

- Como vai, minha gatinha?

Esmeralda observava o motor de seu carro quando sentiu que alguém a abraçava por trás. Sorriu, virando o rosto de lado para receber um cálido beijo nos lábios úmidos.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou o rapaz.

Pedro era alto e adamascado, com uma fisionomia de belo árabe. Tinha olhos esverdeados que floresciam no rosto trigueiro e cabelos negros. Era um imigrante espanhol, assim como Margarida, e a namorado já há 5 meses.

- Fiquei sabendo o que passou ontem! É verdade que o Corleone te emprestou dinheiro?

- Sim! Você sabe que é nosso amigo desde que eu era uma menina!

- E vais conseguir trabalhar sem carro? Como fará as entregas?

- A pé! – disse ela, virando-se para ele. – Por que não veio ontem? – ela cruzou os braços.

- Meu anjo...- Pedro a beijou mais uma vez - ... Tive um dia complicado! Realmente estive sem tempo!

- Foi sua mãe de novo? – grifou a palavra mãe. Já começava por cansar-se das desculpas que ele dava quando resolvia não aparecer.

- No! – disse – Se tivesse sido isso! – explicativo – Um amigo me pediu para trocar de horário com ele ontem e terminei fazendo os dois turnos! – sorriu amarelo. – Dirigi toda noite, estou cansado! Mas posso te ajudar!

Tentou pegar da vasilha com água que ela trazia nas mãos para colocar no automóvel. Esmeralda não permitiu e dando-lhe as costas, dirigiu-se ao carro.

- Se quer ajudar, compra um café, não comi nada ainda!

- Já descobriu quem foi o imbecil que te golpeou?

- Não! – ela disse, abrindo o capô – Parece que este imbecil sumiu da face da terra! – colocando a água.

- Se você quiser, posso levá-lo para a oficina da empresa e você pode usar o dinheiro para outra coisa!

- Não! – ela o encarou – Se por acaso não utilizo o dinheiro no carro, eu o devolverei, Pedro! – fechou o carro. – Agora eu realmente adoraria um café! – sorriu amarela.

- Já te trago!

E beijando-a, afastou-se. Esmeralda o viu partir dando um profundo suspiro de alivio. Já não tinha tanta certeza de seus sentimentos por aquele rapaz. Começava a cansar-se dele.

...

- Onde está Kira, Core? Não vai descer para almoçar?

Família reunida na sala de jantar, Guilty a cabeceira da mesa, sua mulher do seu lado esquerdo e sua sobrinha ao lado desta.

- Já disse que está vindo, senhor! – declarou Core, terminando de pôr a mesa.

- E você June! – Guilty abria seu guardanapo – Como foi na entrevista de trabalho que disse ter feito hoje? Vejo que é eficiente! Mal chegou e já foi chamada!

- A empresa é de um amigo! Liguei pra ele ontem, disse que estava necessitando alguma coisa e bom... Ele não pode fazer milagres, tive que fazer a entrevista como todo mundo!

- E o que disseram? – tornou Guilty, servindo-se de suco.

- O mesmo de sempre! – June desimportante – Que vão me chamar! Mas eles nunca chamam! De qualquer forma, estou esperando!

- E em que área está procurando, querida? – foi a vez de Saiyuri mostrar interesse.

- Publicidade, tia! Ainda que meu diploma seja de jornalismo!

- Desculpem pela demora!

A voz de Kira soou através do cômodo. Vestia um bonito vestido de crochê, ricamente bordado. Tomou assento ao lado direito do pai, defronte a madrasta.

- Como está hoje, Kira? – perguntou June, amistosa. Decidira que para viver bem na casa, precisava ganhar a simpatia da prima. Uma tarefa árdua.

- Bem, estou muito bem hoje! – respondeu esta, bastante tranqüila – Eu queria pedir desculpas por meu comportamento ontem! – disse com tom de arrependimento. – Principalmente a você! – olhou para June – Eu fui grossa e você não merecia!

- Tudo bem! – disse June, descrente das intenções da outra – Não foi nada demais!

- Ás vezes eu saio de mim, tenho atitudes que não são muito dignas, mas prometo que não voltarão a repetir-se.

- Ok, acredito em você! – June ofereceu-lhe um sorriso irônico.

- Meu suco de laranja! – atalhou Saiyuri, desfazendo o mordaz silencio que se fez – Acho que Core esqueceu!

Fez menção de levantar-se, mas sua enteada foi mais rápida.

- Pode deixar, Saiyuri! Eu mesmo te preparo um suco de laranja! Também vou querer um! Só um minuto!

E saiu, deixando uma atônita mulher plantada ao pé da mesa. Guilty sorria aprovador e orgulhoso. Saiyuri voltou a sentar-se.

- Não posso acreditar! – comentou com June em voz alta, esquecendo-se do marido tamanha sua surpresa – Está atuando! É uma grande atriz!

- Basta, Saiyuri! – rosnou o marido, fechando a cara.

Saiyuri deu de ombros e entreolhando-se com a sobrinha, preferiu mudar de assunto.

- Posso saber onde vai tão arrumada?

Olhou a sobrinha com um sorriso insinuante. June também tinha um ar alegre na face.

- Já sei! É um novo pretendente!

- Nada mais distante da realidade, tia! – June a olhou carinhosa. Guilty se limitava a observar as duas conversando.

- Vai se encontrar com Brian? – Saiyuri ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Também não!

- Quando me contarás o que passou? Há um mês me ligavas, dizia que o romance era lindo, que ele era perfeito e agora...

- Terminou, tia! Acabou o conto de fadas! E se Deus quiser, passará muito tempo até que a senhora volte a me ver com um home de novo!

- June! – Guilty interrompeu por um momento a divertida conversa das duas mulheres – Queria explicar o comportamento de minha filha hoje!

A garota o olhou séria, esperando suas palavras. Saiyuri baixou a vista.

- É um assunto de família e muito dolorido. Teve uma infância muito complicada! Nunca falei disso com ninguém, só com sua tia!

- Tio, não precisa me dar qualquer explicação! – falou June, com tato.

- Mas eu quero que você saiba para que a tente entender! Tudo passou em uma noite...- Guilty perdeu-se nas lembranças por um momento -...Uma noite de natal! Kira tinha 6 anos! Estávamos esperando a Ismênia para cear e de repente ela apareceu, com o vestido branco que eu lhe havia dado, toda molhada de gasolina e um castiçal na mão!

Engoliu em seco, recostando-se mais em sua cadeira. Naquele momento, Saiyuri levantou seus olhos para o marido, também ela recordava-se daquele dia, ainda que não tivera presenciado a cena. Ela era a melhor amiga da espartana, como lhe chamavam os empregados.

- "Feliz natal, queridos!" , disse ela e atirou em si a vela que levava, envolvendo-se numa chama interminável! Kira viu tudo!

- Meu Deus! – falou June, realmente assustada – Que coisa horrível! Pobre Kira! Imagino como deve ter sido terrível para ela e para você!

- Sim! Foi verdadeiramente um horror!

Saiyuri, sem dizer nada, levantou-se e seguiu para seu quarto. Guilty calou-se e June ficou a remoer em seus pensamentos os motivos que levariam uma mãe encenar tal espetáculo diante de uma filha de 6 anos.

...


End file.
